


tattoo.

by enha333



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Sunoo (ENHYPEN), M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Tattoo shops, Top Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), sunoo is a tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enha333/pseuds/enha333
Summary: Sunghoon couldn’t help but fuck the shit out of the pretty tattoo artist.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 45





	tattoo.

“Hello!! This is Jay, welcome to Illuminate Ink, are you here for a specific tattoo artist or just a walk in?” Said the blonde boy, supposedly the owner of this shop. 

“Just a walk in,” Sunghoon smiled. 

“Ah got ya, i’ll be here in a sec- Sunoo!! Come here, we have a customer,” Jay called out for the latter. 

“coming,” the disembodied voice said as Jay let out a low sigh. Throwing a smile at Sunghoon, he signaled him to take a seat and be ready. 

“Uhm, hi i’m Sunoo i’ll be your tattoo artist today,” Sunoo said as he caressed his nape. 

Sunoo had messy hair, his voice was croaky, it was almost like he had just woken up. 

“Hello there, Sunoo, my name’s Sunghoon” Sunghoon smiled, but frowned as he didn’t get a smile back. 

The two stayed there for a few seconds, Sunoo was probably zoning out, too lazy to move. But snapped back to reality when Sunghoon called out his name. 

“Ah yes, so what are you looking for exactly?” asked Sunoo, as he organized his tattoo supplies. 

“Here,” Sunghoon shoved the phone up Sunoo’s face, “i really can’t see anything,” Sunoo said as he clenched his jaw. 

Sunghoon smirked, his attempt to get the boy a bit fired up worked. 

“I want this a little bit below my abdomen,” Sunghoon asked as he sat down. 

Sunoo quietly moved to sit in between Sunghoon’s legs, he pushed his chair to give himself more space. 

Sunghoon rested his back a bit while eyeing the boy, as Sunghoon’s chair was a bit higher than Sunoo’s, he could easily observe the latter as he worked on his tattoo. 

As Sunghoon was undoing his belt, he could feel the tension between them grow. 

Sunoo gulped, which resulted in Sunghoon smirking, if anyone saw them in that position, it would be quite obvious what they were doing. 

Sunoo managed to push away the not so holy thoughts out of his head as he started working on the tattoo. 

“So Sunoo,” Sunghoon voiced. 

“Hm?” 

“How old are you?” Asked the curious boy.

“Just turned 18, what about you?” Sunoo said. “Ha so you’re younger than me, i’m 19,” Sunghoon smiled. 

“So young yet so rude,” Sunghoon let out a chuckle as he felt Sunoo glare right into his soul. 

“I wasn’t being rude, you were the one trying to get the worst out of me,” hissed the younger boy. 

“Chill out babe, you’re too cute to be this angry,” Sunghoon smirked. This definitely has to be the last straw. But he was met with disappointment as he didn’t receive a reaction from the younger. 

A while had passed, and Sunoo couldn’t help but accidentally rest his hand on the older’s crotch every now and then. It was too much for Sunghoon, it felt like the younger was teasing him. 

Sunoo put too much force on his hand this time, Sunghoon let out a hiss as he closed his eyes shut. 

And Sunoo wanted to just disappear. 

The bulge that was growing did not go unnoticed by Sunoo, as much as he was trying to avoid looking at it, his eyes would glue to that spot. 

Sunoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a bit horny, he felt his pants tighten a bit. This is the worst time to get horny, Sunoo thought. Or was it really? 

As much as Sunoo was trying to avoid coming in contact with the elder’s bulge, Sunghoon would keep on moving, almost as if he was trying to shove it up Sunoo’s face. 

“I’m done with the first layer, I'll just cover it for a few minutes before starting with the next layer,” Sunoo said quietly. 

After covering it, Sunoo was still seated in between Sunghoon’s legs. As he was taking off his gloves, Sunghoon roughly grabbed his wrist. 

“W-what do you want?” Sunoo wanted to shoot himself for stuttering, but it seemed like Sunghoon was enjoying the show. 

He grabbed his wrist, towards his bulge, and started palming his cock through his pants. 

“See this?” Sunghoon said as he pressed Sunoo’s hand on his bulge, “this is your fault, and you’ll have to pay for it.” 

Sunoo felt like crying, but he was also enjoying it. He started moving his own hand along Sunghoon’s bulge. 

Sunghoon couldn’t take it anymore, he quickly took off his pants and boxers. Sunoo was left speechless with the sight in front of him. 

He moved his hand and started pumping his huge cock, little by little, then he licked the tip. Like a lollipop, Sunoo thought. 

“Jesus fucking christ, put it in already,” Sunghoon spat out, already getting impatient. 

But Sunoo shook his head, “you have to be patient,” Sunoo wished he didn’t say that, because he didn’t like the way the elder reacted. 

“So pathetic,” Sunghoon whispered before forcefully grabbing Sunoo’s hair and started shoving his dick up as far as he can go, staying that way for a few seconds just to let Sunoo suffer a bit. 

Sunoo let out small huffs and moans, as he squirmed in his seat. His teary eyes looked up at Sunghoon, looking for sympathy but was only met with a pair of fierce eyes that were clearly enjoying the view. 

The sight of Sunoo tearing up and gagging on his cock turned Sunghoon even more on. Which led to him thrusting into Sunoo’s mouth with no regard to the boy beneath him. 

“See baby? This is what you get for being so rude to your customers,” Sunghoon groaned. 

“Are you that easy? Huh?” Sunghoon croaked, “letting any customer fuck you like a whore?” Sunoo moaned even harder at the harsh words Sunghoon was throwing at him. 

Sunoo whined when Sunghoon took his dick out, almost like his mouth was feeling lonely. “Take your clothes off,” Sunghoon demanded.

“A-are you not gonna prepare me?” Sunoo’s voice was so brittle, that Sunghoon almost felt sorry for him, but he didn’t have time for that. 

“No baby, i’m gonna fuck you raw,” Sunghoon growled. “N-no please Sunghoon it’ll hurt,” Sunoo said as tears were streaming down his face. 

Sunghoon felt a bit of sympathy, as he carefully inserted two fingers inside Sunoo, scissoring his poor little hole. 

After a few seconds, Sunghoon started pounding into the younger with no warning or whatsoever. And Sunoo was already a moaning mess. 

Sunoo felt a wave of pain and pleasure combined, feeling like he was on cloud nine. He felt even better when Sunghoon grabbed him by his nape for a deep messy kiss. 

Sunghoon’s cock pounded into Sunoo, again, with no regard to the boy beneath him, he fucked the shit out of him. 

“You are mine ok?” Sunghoon whispered as he bit Sunoo’s ears, “don’t let anyone fuck you like this mhm,” Sunghoon slapped the youngers butt.

“We both know that you’re such a slut for letting me fuck you like this, but” thrust, “you” thrust, “are,” thrust, “my,” thrust, “slut,” thrust. 

Each of his words were followed by deep thrusts which made Sunoo go crazy, he felt himself get close, but he needed permission first. 

“Nngh- Can i..cum..please..” Sunoo moaned out, tears all over his face, red marks all over his body, he felt sorry for the boy. “Of course you can princess, you did so well,” Sunghoon smiled as he gave Sunoo a messy yet so deep kiss as he cummed all over his tummy. 

After a few thrusts Sunghoon felt like he was close so he took his cock out and signaled Sunoo to open his mouth. A few pumps and cum was already coming out his huge cock, landing in Sunoo’s mouth. 

Sunoo looked at him with puppy eyes as he closed his mouth with his cum in it. 

“Swallow.“ Sunghoon demanded. And Sunoo followed his orders, Sunghoon pressed his thumb against Sunoo’s adam apple making sure he swallowed and when he did, he received a kiss as a reward. 

“Good boy,” Sunghoon smiled ruffling Sunoo’s hair. Sunoo then began cleaning up with the help of Sunghoon, and after that he started working on the next layer. 

This time, instead of sitting in uncomfortable silence filled with much tension, they sat in comfortable silence with Sunghoon praising Sunoo every now and then leaving Sunoo in a blushing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!<3


End file.
